


Stargazing

by StrawberryAeris



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Hollow Knight Silksong (Video Games)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Constellations, Drabble, F/F, Late at Night, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Sleepiness, Stargazing, Stars, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryAeris/pseuds/StrawberryAeris
Summary: Short drabble about Hornet and Lace stargazing
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Stargazing

The night fell onto Pharloom once more, and the bugs of the kingdom retreated back into their homes to sleep. Some of them stayed outdoors to either finish their hunting or any other errands they had. Some of the bugs in Bonebottom stayed outside and gathered up to watch the night sky as some sang.

Further away from the town and in Moss Grotto, Hornet and Lace laid next to each other upon some moss and gazed at the night sky. Of course in reality, the sky was just the dirt above their world, and the stars were the tiny holes it formed, but to the bugs, it was the night sky.

“It’s really beautiful out here...and surprisingly warm,” Lace commented.

“Mhm,” Hornet hummed in reply.

“Hey, do you believe that the stars tell stories?” Lace asked Hornet.

Hornet hesitated, since she never really paid attention to the stars that much, nor really  _ knew  _ what Lace meant by that. “Uh...I don’t really know. Do people think that?”

“Yes. Cause you know how a lot of the stars are sometimes really close together and some are really far apart?” Lace asked. Hornet nodded.

“They say that they form characters or objects, that of course have a story behind them. You know, as if the sky is etched with ancient tellings,” Lace explained.

“Yeah,” Hornet nodded again.

“I don’t know a lot of them, but the ones I did know are very faded in my memory, so I don’t really remember much of those either.”

“Hm...Do people make up stories when they can’t make out what they’re seeing, or if they see something else? Maybe even just out of boredom?”

Lace shrugged, “They could. Do you see something up there?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“What do you see?”

Hornet squinted and stuck out her tongue as she traced and pointed to what she saw in the sky, “I kinda see like...something that looks like a princess...yeah a very small princess.”

“Ah,” Lace said softly.

Hornet put her hand against her mouth and looked around the sky for a moment. She thought that she could make a little story for the first constellation she saw. Then she saw a few more stars that could add to that.

“Oh so, this princess actually rules an entire land to herself. She had the ability to grow flowers and plants with the whiff of her dress. It was something she rather enjoyed, really.”

“Mhm,” Lace hummed with a smile.

“Though owning her own land, she felt lonely,” Hornet continued, moving onto another set of stars, “She didn’t have any friends, nor citizens, nor parents. So, she had an idea of making people with her power. She tried and tried. But she could only make flowers and plants that took the form of a person. But one night as she slept,” she moved onto another set of stars, “One of her attempts came to life. She was a lot like her, but still had her own kind of personality. Of course the princess woke up to see her success, and she was extremely happy that she had a friend now. Till then, they both were princesses, and they both ruled a plant civilization.”

“Wow,” Lace replied softly, “Creative, dear.”

“Thank you,” Hornet replied quietly, then yawned.

“You know, I always wanted to be a princess when I was little,” Lace started.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. That story you told, it reminded me of how I thought of myself as one. You know the flowers and whatnot. It was a dream.”

Hornet hesitated a bit. She knew she was one herself, and she had the ability to make Lace one, but she had to wait for that, but asked, “Do you still want to be?”

Lace shrugged, “A little bit, yeah.” She wasn’t confident with her answer, because that child within her really did want to be one.

Hornet nodded. Throughout most of the night, she really tried to stay awake, but she just couldn’t, especially knowing that she wasn’t in Hallownest.

“You know, I think I actually see your story up the-” Lace spoke but got interrupted by feeling Hornet’s head lay against her shoulder. She looked over at her and noticed her eyes were closed.

She scoffed with a smirk, then gently stroked Hornet’s head. This only made Hornet more comfortable and sleepy, but it did make her purr softly.

Fine, we’ll rest here, Lace thought to herself. She took one last look at the night sky, smiled, and leaned her against Hornet’s to then sleep with her under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a short little lacenet fic before heading back to work on A Devil's Prime


End file.
